Sweet
by SpikesBaby24
Summary: This is so dumb! FIRST FIC SUX!! please dont read unlss knowing its dumb! Spike loves buffy Buffy loves spike...S/B!!!


Buffy was patrolling like her usual night. There weren't many vamps out tonight. When she was done she went to her lovers crypt. She always goes there after patrol and spends the night with him. "Hey Pet." Buffy Screamed. "Hey Spike, you scared me!" "Sorry love. You know I would never hurt you so why are scared?" "I don't know I didn't see you or anything so I got scared." "Okay well what do you want to do tonight?" Buffy smiled at him and said "Can't we just lay around here in each others arms?" "Sure, love if that's what you want to do." Buffy just smiled again and walked closer to him and hugged him into a tight embrace. "Of course that's what I want to do, I love you!" It had been almost 3 years since 'the whole musical incident. And he and Buffy have been together for at least 2 years. Spike was getting ready to ask Buffy to marry him. He didn't know if she would accept though. He picked out a beautiful ring and it was not cheep. He loved her so much he couldn't explain it.  
  
"I love you too." he pulled her close for a passionate kiss. Spike opened his refrigerator and saw the blood. He knew he couldn't eat that in front of her, even though she has seen him before. So he pulled out some stuff out to make a salad. "You are the only vampire I know who eats actual food." Buffy said to him with a smile. "Well, love I'm very hungry. And I like salad" Buffy just smiled again. They sat on the flat slab of cement in his crypt and ate. Spike looked over at Buffy and saw her shivering. "Your cold, aren't you?" "Yeah, Can we go to my place it's warmer?" "Sure love let me put this stuff away and get some clothes since I'm probably sleeping there. "Okay." Spike gathered up his things.  
  
They walked there way to Buffy's place. "Your still cold we should have taking my car." "I'm fine." She grabbed his hand and held it. He pulled it away and put his arm around her. He loved her so much. When is the right time to ask her? He thought. They walked up Buffys porch and seeing no one was home she ran up the stairs and got cozy in her pajamas. He was sitting on the couch and she ran over to him and sat down right next him. She leaned closer and laid her head on his chest. " I love you Spike." "I love you too, and there is something I want to ask you and I have wanted to for a while now but I was to afraid." Spike got down on one knee. And pulled the ring out of his pocket "Buffy, Will you marry me?" buffy just looked at him with tears filling her eyes "Spike, I love you so much. And you no I would always say yes to that! Of course I will!" Both of them were smiling. He kissed her and hugged her. This reminded her of the spell they were under. But this was…real. " Spike there was something I was going to ask you. Not as important as yours though. I was thinking I could give the house to willow and Tara and they can take care of Dawn. And you and me could buy our own house since I won the lottery and everything. I mean, now it makes even more sense."  
  
  
  
"Sure love. We can go looking tomorrow." "Thanks Spike I love you so much you're the best" she kissed him on his cheek and laid her head back on his chest because she has to move it before when he asked her to marry him. He kissed her forehead, and she looked up at him and said "lets go up stairs I'm tired, and I have to go cover the windows." They walked up stairs Buffy went first. She covered the windows with towels and then shut the blinds so no sunlight could get to her fiancé. She lay down in her bed right next to him " I love you" she whispered in his ear. " I love you too, now go to sleep your tired." "Right. Good night Spike." "Good night pet." They both drifted to sleep with spikes arms around her. Buffy woke up first like always. She just looked at him; he looked so innocent when he slept. What a sexy face he has she thought. She buried her head in his shoulder just laid there. "Morning, Buff" "Finally, I have been up for 15 minutes alone. Well I'm going to take a shower and get dressed and we're going to look at houses I think I have an idea how to do it you pick out one you like and I'll go see. I can go to your crypt an get your car." "Sounds like you were thinking for that 15 minutes." "Yeah well you were sleeping and there's nothing to do without you." She said with a smile and kissed his lips before she go up to take a shower.  
  
She walked out with new clothes on and her hair still wet. He could smell her wonderful scent. He loved that scent it was worth getting up in the morning for. She had just left to get the car. He was already ready. Except the hair that was sticking up he had to fix which was easy. He was waiting for her to get back with the car. And finally she came back with in 5 min. "Ready. Love?" "Yep. Lets go." She grabbed his hand and they walked to the car and he had a big blanket over him. She got in the passengers seat, and he was in the drivers seat. The looked for hour stopping at lots but Buffy didn't like what she has seen. Finally Spike found a nice and big one. On a court right by the Cemetery which was always good. She hopped out of the car and walked up to the house and told the people she wasnted to look and she fell in love with the house it was perfect just what she wanted. She asked how much it would be in all the lady said "with everything on it including tax it comes to $1750,000." Okay hold on one minute. She ran out to the car and told him she loved it. The windows could easily be covered with black paint and it would still look good. And she could afford it. He gave her the money that they had brought along, but she had to fill out some papers first and when she was done the house was theirs. She had people paint the windows right away. And bring in hers and his stuff. This was great she loved it the kitchen was big which was nice since he could cook. And there were 4 bedrooms the master bedroom was theirs it had a bathroom with a Jacuzzi and everything. She knew the one bedroom would turn into dawn's since she would be over all the time but the other two she didn't know. The basement was huge. And the backyard was big and it had a pool. They brought all their stuff in the house. It was wonderful. She loved it and so did he. "So when do you want to get married, sweet." "umm I would say in like 2 months but we would have to decorate and get all the lists and things fast., does that sound good?" "Anything for my slayer" Buffy went upstairs and changed into a simple nightgown and hopped into bed. Spike went to warm up some blood, and ate it fast took a drink of water and went upstairs. Buffy was already in bed and almost asleep when he got up there. She looked to beautiful. He looked down at her hand and she still had the scars from when she was brought back, and on the same hand was the engagement ring. He couldn't believe she had said yes to him. Buffy opened her eyes. "Spike I don't feel good" Buffy said when she looked at him. "What hurts?" "my stomach" and after she had said that she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She remembered that Angel and Darla had had a baby, could Spike and her have one too? She shut the door to the bathroom and opened a cabinet she was so glad she had packed a pregnancy test. She used it and it was blue. "uh oh, oh no! What am I going to do?" Spike had her say that and jumped up and knocked don the door she was crying and Spike walked in. he saw the pregnancy test in her hand and the blue. "Have you slept with someone beside me?" Spike asked. "No! how can you even ask that?" "well because I can't make life." "Your wrong Spike you can! don't you remember Angel had a baby. Which means you can to." Spike just stared. "so your pregnant?" "Kind of looks that way. Are you mad at me?" "No, why would I be mad at you love? I'm the one who did this." Buffy Smiled at him. Buffy got up flushed the toilet and climbed into bed. Spike put his arms around her and they both fell asleep.  
  
***DING*** Buffy and Spike woke up to their doorbell ringing non stop. Buffy got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it. It was Dawn. "Dawn why are you here so early?" "its 2:00 in the afternoon, that's not early." "I'm sorry Dawn me and Spike were up a lot of the night discussing something. Come on in." Dawn walked into the house and looked around her eyes were bugging out. "WOW! This place is awesome." "Thanks, don't be to loud Spike is still sleeping he will sleep until like 5:00." "okay." Dawn whispered. Dawn ran up stairs. She saw spike sleeping and tip toed in the room to see it. And then she went to the bathroom to see it. Buffy had left the pregnancy test and it was blue. "Oh, my god" she whispered to herself. She walked downstairs and saw Buffy watching T.V. Dawn sat down next to her. "something you have to tell me?" dawn looked at Buffy. "Huh?" Buffy looked at Dawn as she held up the test.  
  
Just as they were talking Spike came downstairs. He sat next to Buffy. Spike looked at what Dawn was holding and looked at Buffy and saw the confused expression on her face. "Dawn me and Spike are having a baby." Dawn just looked. Then Spike said to Buffy, "It probably would have been better if you told her the other news first." "Oh your right!" Buffy fell back into spikes chest and he held her. "Dawn me and Spike are getting married" "This is so cool!!!" Dawn said with a big smile on her face. Buffy fell asleep in his arms. "I'm going to go now." Dawn said to Spike. "okay, lil' bit" With that Dawn walked out the door and rode her bike home. Spike picked Buffy up and brought her upstiars and laid her on the bed. Spike covered her up and kissed her forehead. Spike walked into the bathroom turned on the Jacuzzi and stepped in. he laid there for what seemed like hours thinking about Buffy and him getting married and having a baby. He never thought he would ever have a family, let alone be with her. Good things were happening, and he was thankful. He was thankful that Drusilla had left him. He would probably still be with her if she wouldn't have left him. He got out of the bathtub and realized the sun and was down. Buffy was still sleeping when he walked out of the bathroom. She was rolling around like crazy though and yelling. Spike ran over to her a shook her "Buffy, Buffy wake up!" she looked up at him and hugged him so tight. "The killed you Spike. Right in front of me, just like when I had a dream Drusilla and you killed Angel is was exactly the same except Mom wasn't in it." tears were flowing down her face. "Shh, I'm fine and so are you." "Spike Drusilla is here I know she is!" " Even if she is who cares." "Spike I do! She is going to do something with the wedding or the baby or something." "Nothing is going to happen, just calm down." "I can't Spike I no something is wrong I can feel it, I dreamt she was staying in your crypt, and you were all over her and didn't love me anymore." Buffy was sobbing by now. "I love you Buffy and I always will Dru Won't change that, we can go look at my crypt right now if you want there still 6 hours until sunrise. She doesn't know where we're staying so we're safe." " I want to go to your crypt I want to kill her." Spike Smiled "okay get dressed and we'll go." Buffy got dressed into her 'Slaying' clothes. And they left for his crypt it only took 2 minutes to get there and Spike walked in while Buffy stayed outside listening " Hello, Spiky." Drusilla was there. " why are you here?" "Why else would I be here Spike, I want you back." Drusilla walked over to him and brought her fingers up on his chest and kissed his lips. He pushed her off with fear. " I'm in love with Buffy I have told you this before, now stay away from us. Drusilla turned around and Buffy ran in with a stake in here hand and plunged it right into Drusilla's back where the heart is. She evaporated into dust right away. Buffy smiled "Well that was easy" Buffy grabbed Spikes hand and they walked out of the crypt. Within 10 steps away from the crypt Buffy fell to the ground and started to throw up. "Spike you can go home I'll be fine" "No I'm not leaving you" She quickly stood up and fell right back down again. "Spike I can't feel my legs." Buffy whispered. Spike picked her up and carried her the rest of the way home and laid her on the bed. "I'm not paralyzed I know that. My legs just kind of gave out on me. Thanks for caring me home." "your welcome, love." They both fell asleep and in about 2 hours Buffy ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*9 months later*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Buffy was laying in the hospital bed at 3:00 am with a baby in her arms it was a little girl. Spike was with her. " This is really weird." Spike said with a confused look on his face. "No it's not it's a good thing!" Buffy said slapping his arm and handed him the baby. "What are we going to name her?" Spike asked. "I don't know what do u want to call her?" Spike said "Brittany" Buffy smiled and said "perfect" They took Brittany home and kept her in their room with them. Even though they set up a room for her. Dawn came over to see her and played with her all the time. So did Willow. Xander and Anya didn't much.. Spike and Buffy think they might be jealous but they never brought anything up.  
  
"I'm going on patrol."  
  
"Do you think you should?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, then go . I'll stay"  
  
Buffy ran to him gave him a kiss and left " I hate it when she doesn't listen she's so stubborn" Spike said underneath his breath. Buffy had been gone 2 hours and Spike was starting to get worried so he walked over to Buffy's old house and dropped Brittany off for Willow to watch her. He started walking towards the cemetery when he hear Buffy scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Spike started running toward her voice. " GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" She was trying to punch him but he had her in a head lock. Spike ran toward the demon and punched him and he fell to the ground. Buffy fell right after he did. Her face was full of blood. Spike couldn't tell if it was hers or the demons. Then she looked up at him and said "I'm not going to make it Spike, Just promise me that you'll take care of Brittany and yourself. And I love you." "No, Just stay with me I'm going to make sure you don't die." Spike ran to the black car he left by the crypt thinking he wouldn't need it. He put Buffy in and then he ran to the other side got in the car he drove to the doctors. The doctor came out to talk to Spike he was waiting. "She has lost a serious amount of blood. We don't know if she is going to make it, she is in a coma right now, you can go see her." Spike went into the room and she has scars and band aids all over her. "God, Buffy this is all my fault I should have never let you go." he held on to her hand and started talking to her, " I love you Buffy I don't know what I would do without you." Buffy's arm moved and her eyes flicked.  
  
"Spike..?"  
  
"Yes, It's me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You got hurt, but your going to be fine, trust me. I have to go get a doctor."  
  
The doctor came in. he said she will have to lay down for 3 to 4 days and can't get up. Spike agreed and took her home and laid her into the bed. Then drove to Revello drive and picked up Brittany. And told Willow the story. Then Spike went home to sleep. "Spike?" " Are you awake?" " I'm getting up I don't want to lay here anymore." she sat up and Spike pushed her back down "Your staying." Buffy curled her lip and pouted " I don't want to!" " I don't care your staying!!" Spike Yelled. He could see the tears falling from her eyes now. " why are you so mean to me now?" "I'm not mean to you" 'You don't love me anymore." Buffy turned so she wasn't facing him she didn't want to look at him. ''How can you say that Buffy? You know I love you." "Well it doesn't seem like it anymore. Spike flipped her around and held her in a tight embrace. "I will never stop loving you Buffy."  
  
~The END~ 


End file.
